Alone
by Marababy101
Summary: Mitchie realizes for the first time in a long time that she doesn't know what she is going to do next in her life. She also realizes that she is completely and utterly terrified of the real world.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

**Prologue **

Life is hard. You're 20 years old. You still go to college, but yet your life is falling apart so fast.

_You're marriage, falling apart. _

_You own a house, which you left behind._

You're sitting in the middle of your childhood room, crying. Everything is _falling apart _and you're only twenty.

You feel like the world keeps spinning around but you're sitting there staying exactly where you are; you're life is literally at a stand still. You hate it, more than anything.

You want more than anything to go back to when you were sixteen and your future was so clear. What you were going to do with your life is so clear. You felt as if you were going to conquer the world. Now you're future is here and you are sitting here watching.

Your best friend is going to college while working part time at a law firm.

Your other best friend is a famous musician.

Your husband is making something of himself. That's for sure.

You. Are. Doing. Nothing. You hate it. You want what they have; direction. At least something to look forward to.

You realize for the first time in a long time that you have no idea what you want to do. You realize for the first time in a long time that you are _alone. _And it scares you more than anything.

**Potential story? I don't know. Tell me what you think. I think I might like this better than the other story I just started. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you want me to do. **

**This is a potential SMITCHIE story. **

**I don't know where to go with this, but I had some ideas in my head and I just started writing and this is what it ended up being.**

**Tell me if I should continue. Give me ideas. :D thanksss. **


	2. Chapter 1

_It's feeling like a permanent December, so much colder than I can remember – miley cyrus _

Chapter 1

_3 years later _

You continued college in New York. You graduated.

You found your success on your own. It took a while. Along the way you felt lost, empty, depressed, but you found it and you have it. It's all about keeping yourself busy, so that your mind doesn't settle on the fact that you're still alone. Everytime you have nothing to do; it scares you. It scares you because then you have time to think about your life and you don't like that. At all.

You're a songwriter for major record labels. You love it. More than anything. You just wish you were the one who was out on the stage singing them.

You grab your bag from the overhead compartment and walk off the plane into the airport.

As soon as you hit the LA weather you feel relieved in a way. Moving your bag on your shoulder so it's in a more comfortable position you look around.

"Michie! Over here!" you turn around to a brown curly haired boy. "Nate! Hey." You say as you approach him, handing him your computer bag. "You're late." He says taking it from you.

"I know my flight was delayed in New York, the snow is heavy. I tried calling you, no answer, ass." You say helping him put your stuff in the back of his car.

"Okay well we have a new artist in the studio. She needs songs. She is taking up a lot of studio time and we need this next record out as soon as possible." Says a worried, irritated Nate.

"Okay, first, chill. Second, I have a demo of songs she can listen to if she's lost. There are songs that are relatable to teens on this demo" you say taking out the demo. "This should work, we can get her into your office and have her listen to some songs and see if she likes any and if she does then 'boom' in the studio recording them." You say.

"In the studio tomorrow at noon. You need to be there. And on time, Mitchie."

"Oh my god, Nate you act like I'm never on time."

"Well..just be on time, that's all I ask."

"I'll be there." Turning you face him while he concentrates on the road, "How are you doing Nate? I mean with not talking to Shane. How are you doing?" you ask.

He looks over for a second confused, "fine? Better than you are without him."

"Woah, I am completely fine! Thank you very much." You saying, trying to figure out if you were trying to convince him or yourself more.

"In all honesty, you are the farthest from okay, Mitch. You hide yourself in work and I think everyone who knows you knows that, including yourself."

"I do not hide in my work!"

"Ha. That's funny. When was the last time you hung out with Caitlyn, or me without it being work related? When was the last time we went out for drinks and just let go?"

You remain silent.

"That's what I thought." He says. "You need to move on, Mitch. As much as I hate to say it, you need to. He's married now. You can't mess with that."

You know he's right. It's just really hard for you. Really hard for you. 

**So that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think! Review Review Review! **

**Next one soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! NADA. Except the plot of course :D **

I was late for the meeting… the meeting with Nate and the record label about the stupid demo I had to bring in. of course I would be running late.

I burst through Nate's office door "I'm so sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off and-"

I stopped dead in my tracks; no one was in his office but, Nate, and him….Shane. Why was he there? I thought the meeting for that new pop sensation demo track meeting thing was today. Please tell me I didn't have the wrong date. All of these things were running through my mind when Nate interrupted my thoughts. "Yeah, I forgot to call you and tell you that the meeting was cancelled, apparently she's sick or something..." Nate sounded a million miles away…He sounded pissed off.

"Okay, well. I'm gonna- uh- I'll just talk- call you later Nate." I said backing out of the office. Both of their eyes were on me. I just kept moving backwards.

"Mitchie, wait. Can I talk to you for a second, out in the hall?" Shane spoke up. What did he want from me? He cheated on me with some fucking skank. More like multiple skanks while he was on tour. He clearly was not ready to be married to me three years ago. I was doing SO well with not seeing him too! I was glad I didn't have to see him and I was glad that I was finally doing something with my life, other than just being a rock star's wife.

"Why?" I asked in a disgusted tone.

"Can we please just step outside? Mitchie, it won't take more than 5 minutes." I said, more like pleading. What's the worst that could happen?

"Okay, five minutes." I say stepping out, keeping my eyes on Nate as I put my arm behind me to push down the doorknob and walk out. Shane followed suit.

"Okay, what?"

"I just wanted you to know that Kelsey and I are divorcing." He said.

I just stared at him. Why did I need to know this? Why was he telling me this? I didn't care that him and his skanky wife were divorcing, okay, maybe I did. I loved him, but I sure as hell was NOT going to let him know that. Not after what he did to me, not after all the pain he caused me, not after leaving me, even though he knew that I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, even after he promised me that I could trust him no matter what. "Okay? Why are you telling me this?"

"I just wanted to inform you, you deserve that much."

I clapped, obviously bitterly. "Congratulations Shane. Congratulations. Second divorce by the age of 25. It's great. You're a real treat." I said very sarcastically. "What you cheated on her too? Or what, she cheated on you. Or hey, let me guess, you cheated on EACHOTHER!" I said acting sarcastically happy.

He was dumbfounded that I was acting that way. He was speechless, I could see it on his face, and he was searching for something to say. "Mitch-"

"No, you know what Shane, I just don't care. I really just don't. You can go do what you want, but if this was your way of saying that you're changing or you have changed and you want me back or some shit, save it. I just- I just have to go." I said turning around to walk out. I felt strong arms grab my wrists and turn me around. "Shane! Let go of me!" I yelled, pissed off.

"No, not until you listen to me. Truly listen to me." I calmed down, and let him talk.

"Okay, go."

"When I cheated on you on tour, I didn't know what I wanted. Well I knew what I wanted, but I was away from you for so long that I just took the opportunity to go with some one night stands. They didn't mean anything. None of them did. But I was hormonal and I was away from you. There was no sex between me and you for months because I would be on tour and I needed it. I wanted it. That didn't mean I didn't love you for one second. I did. I loved you more than anything, and honestly, I still do."

"Kelsey and I are divorcing because I don't love her like I love you. She's not my best friend like you were, we can't talk like me and you could. She wasn't you. And no, I didn't cheat on her!" He said.

"Oh, that's going to change everything that you did Shane. Clearly you love her more because at least you had the decency not to cheat on her." I said. I was pissed. I didn't know what I wanted at the moment, but I knew I didn't want to be having the conversation with him.

"Let me make this clear to you, Shane, you and me and NEVER going to be getting back together. We are done. That's for sure." I walked away, getting closer to the door.

"You act like I did everything wrong in our relationship, which I will take the blame for, but you did something equally bad. You are just as bad!"

I kept walking. What did he possibly have to say now, and then it hit me, did he know? No, he could not have known, there was no way.

"You kept my child away from me, Mitchie, you didn't care to tell that you were pregnant. You what, didn't want our child to grow up with a dad? Were you too scared? As far as I'm concerned, you are JUST as bad as me, maybe even worse, you heartless, bitch." He yelled after me. I was now stopped dead in my tracks facing my back to him. How did he find out? Through Nate? Jason? Caitlyn? How did he find out?

I slowly turned around.

"And you know what else, Mitchie? I do LOVE you, I did want to work this thing out between us, and I did want to talk about it like mature adults, but you, you- I have no words. You hurt me. You did. And yeah, okay, I will take the blame for what I did back then, but you have also got to take blame for this! I would never, I would never in a million years think about keeping your child from you." He was now, hurt, and I could here it, but what I did, I knew what I did was the best for our daughter.

"I did what was right for my daughter, Shane. You weren't ready to be dad; you weren't even ready to be my husband. I don't need to defend myself here. I did what was right for me. I don't owe you any explanation. I know I'm a good mom. I know I am. So don't, don't you dare, call me a heartless bitch." I said, going into defensive mode.

"Yeah, you're a great mom." He said sarcastically. "What do you do with my daughter when you travel all the time; leave her with your fucking nanny? Have someone else take after your responsibilities as a mother?" He spat.

I shook my head, "You know what. I'm done here. As far as I'm concerned you're just the sperm donor." I walked away.

"Yeah, YOU made that choice. I would have been a good father had I known she was in this world, you bitch!" he yelled after me, so angry, he was trying so hard to get me, it was working. I left that place as fast as I could and jumped in my car.

I sat in the driver's seat for a few minutes, just letting the tears come out, letting myself cry. I never let myself cry, not since Shane and I divorced, I wouldn't let myself. He is the only person in this whole world that could hurt me.

Not only was I hurt, but I was pissed. Who told Shane that I had a daughter? Who? I know Nate and Shane were not on talking terms. I know that for a fact, but today, he was in his office, did Nate slip up?

I could have easily been Caitlyn, or Miley. I have no idea.

I put the keys in the ignition and headed home to free the sitter. This was going to be the first time in awhile that I would spend so good QT with my baby girl. Had Shane been right? Was I really a bad mom for leaving her all the time to go do my job? Was I really that terrible of a mom? All I know is that I'm going to make a vow to spend more time with her, she's my world and I don't want her to think for a second that I am abandoning her for my job. I would never purposely do that to her.

**So here it is! Chapter 2! So sorry it took so long to post. I've beeen so busy! It's finally summer so I should be posting more! 5+ reviews for next one, or I might not continue, just partly because I don't want to keep writing a story that no one is reading. I will be updating all of my stories today so keep and eye out! **

**And that was one big surprise that happened there. Did you see that coming? Hahah. **


End file.
